Welcome to the Family
by Chocolatheque
Summary: leeks


AN: To allay all the complaining about the flood of LenRin fanfiction (I don't know WHAT'S wrong with you guys, RL is beautiful -laugh-), I decided to write a oneshot for Kaito and Miku. These two are awfully cute, too. :)

I'd also like to thank everyone supporting Connected by the Heart... I'm working on a new chapter, but since it's serious, I wanna make sure it doesn't turn out cheesy, so I'm taking my time. For more upbeat chapters, it seems like it's more acceptable for a little bit of cheesiness to slip in. XD

Lastly, I suddenly started to think I'd like to do a chapter fic (like, a cohesive fic, instead of a oneshot collection) about the entire Vocaloid family (and by entire, I mean Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Luka). And... their... everyday life, I guess. I don't really know, I'd have to think more about it, but let me know if that's something you'd be interested in. :)

By the way, I've never used a beta tester before (I just check over stuff myself). Hopefully I didn't mess up a whole bunch of stuff this time, because I usually notice all my typos AFTER I upload, hahaha.

* * *

The usually confident Hatsune Miku suddenly felt rather small and insignificant as her trembling hand reached up to knock on the door in front of her. On either side of her were golden pansies, vibrant and healthy. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, her fist finally found the courage to rap against the door a few times. Miku waited anxiously for someone to answer.

It was mid-September, and Miku had finally been created right at the end of August. After some fine-tuning, her creators deemed her ready to be an idol, and therefore it was time for her to move out of the labs. The original Vocaloids, Meiko and Kaito, lived together in an excessively spacious house, and they had agreed to welcome Miku into one of their empty rooms.

But Miku was nervous.

What would they think of her? She was newer technology. She was a fresh face in the music world. She was basically a newbie. What if they thought of her as a "whipper snapper"? What if they felt like she was taking their places? _What if they never bought leeks?_

The long-haired girl regretted entertaining these concerns again, as now she was even more nervous than before.

_Get ahold of yourself, Miku_, she told herself. _Take another deep breath. In... out... Feel the air run through your motors... One more time...  
_  
After what felt like an eternity (but was really only a brief moment), the door clicked open and before her stood two smiling young adults. But it opened while she was in the middle of her deep breathing, and as a result, she choked on the inhale.

The strangers rushed to her side and gently pat her back, but she just got flustered and choked more.

"Gosh, are you okay?"  
"Do you want some water??"

Miku shook her head, blushing furiously all the while. After a few more minutes of coughing and gagging, she managed to get some air back into her lungs and grab a tiny scrap of composure. "M-my name — my name is Hatsune Miku...!! N-nice to meet you two!"

The man and woman smiled compassionately at her.

"I'm Kaito," the man began. Now that Miku wasn't choking to death, she had a chance to get a good look at the two. The man, Kaito, was relatively tall, but had a very young face. In fact, if he weren't so tall, he might even look her age. His most striking feature was his dark blue hair. Deep, but shiny, his long bangs dangled carelessly over his eyes. He was dressed rather warm for the weather, bundled up in a tan muffler, but in one of his hands was a cup of ice cream.

"And I'm Meiko. You can just call me Mei." The woman had a much more mature face than her male companion, but she still looked pretty young. Maybe mid-20's. She had a nice, hourglass figure. Short, sassy, brown hair framed her cheeks. As she spoke, Miku noticed that Meiko had plump, pink lips. Her overall face, but especially her eyes, had a certain softness that was very friendly and relaxed.

"I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku repeated quickly. She got so lost in observing the original Vocaloids that she forgot she had already introduced herself. "I-I'm looking forward to living with you!"

Meiko smiled. "C'mon, no need to be so formal! Come inside, I bet you wanna see your room. And as a special celebration, Mei has cooked up a feast fit for kings! Afterwards, we can drink until we're unconscious!!"

Miku was a bit surprised by this unexpectedly wild side of the seemingly calm woman, but she didn't have much time to think about it, since Meiko seized one of her hands, and Kaito the other, and the two gently dragged the newest Vocaloid into their house.

* * *

After checking out the house, the new family ate dinner together and got to know each other a little better. Meiko got ridiculously drunk at some point, told Miku personal things that she really didn't need to know on her first day there, and passed out.

"Will she really be okay?" a concerned Miku asked, propping Meiko up against a couch pillow and draping a blanket over her limp frame.

"You get used to this," Kaito replied casually with an apologetic smile. "Really. Mei-chan does this at least once a week. She tells me these embarrassing stories all the time, so it really doesn't affect me anymore. Sorry today was her drunk day, though, must've felt awkward for you..."

"I-I don't mind too much... I feel like I'm already really close friends with Meiko-san now..." Miku fidgeted with her hands shyly, and returned to her seat.

With Meiko out cold on the floor, Kaito and Miku were alone at the table. At his spot opposite from the new girl, Kaito watched her curiously. "So what do you think of this place?"

"Oh, yes! It's... it's really nice." Miku's voice trailed off quietly, and her gaze shifted down. Kaito's big, inquisitive eyes made her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Ahh, it's not that anything's wrong... You and Meiko-san seem really nice... but to be honest, I was scared that you guys wouldn't like me..."

Kaito's face truly did work like a child's. It contorted without inhibitions, not hesitating to reflect his thoughts. A smile spread across the young face, and his eyes were full of sincere, kind emotion. "Well, I don't know you too well yet, but I like you so far! Why don't you tell me what kinds of things you like?"

Miku twiddled her thumbs and looked around the room (she looked pretty much everywhere but Kaito's face). "Well, ummmm... I like... singing, leeks, dancing, leeks, and... well, I haven't really had time to try a lot of different things, since I was just finished recently."

The blue-haired man chuckled good-naturedly. "So you like leeks, huh? How about ice cream?"

Miku felt that if Kaito were a comic book character, and what he had just said were in a text balloon, there would have been little sparkles around the words 'ice cream'. She thought that maybe there had been a bit of twinkle in his eyes as he said it, too, but that was hard to say since she was trying to avoid direct eye contact. "I haven't had ice cream yet."

"REALLY?! If you haven't had ice cream, you haven't _lived_!" Quite distressed by Miku's ice cream deprivation, he immediately jumped up and dashed over to the freezer. Miku caught a glance of several large containers of ice cream stowed away, but Kaito snatched up a smaller container, grabbed a spoon, and returned to his seat. He eagerly offered the cold treat to the girl sitting across from himself. "Here!"

"O... okay..." The Vocaloid with long ponytails gingerly accepted the cup and spoon as though they were a glass vase. She popped off the lid and carefully observed the substance inside.

"This is my favorite brand. Mei-chan gets mad at me because it's kind of expensive, but for a good reason! It's soooooo good! Sorry, I didn't have any fresh cups left, so I just grabbed one I was saving for later... I only took a few bites of it anyway."

Miku looked up at Kaito, then down at her dessert again. Now she was trying not to think about how Kaito's germs were in the ice cream. "I see..."

After a pause, she shoveled out a spoonful and put some in her mouth. The cold surprised her at first, but as she slowly masticated it with her tongue, a smile formed on her face.

All the while, Kaito was watching her eagerly. "Is it good?!"

Miku nodded with equal energy. "Mmhmm!"

The man looked victorious, as his entire face lit up and he leaned back into his chair with a certain air of satisfaction. "I'm glad!"

The two sat in silence for a bit, while Miku continued to dig at the ice cream. Finally, she stopped, and gathered the resolution to look Kaito in the eyes. "Ummm... I feel bad about eating all of your good ice cream... Do... do you want to share the rest?"

Kaito processed this request for a moment before he nodded and grabbed another spoon. "Alright!"

Eating ice cream from the same container together, the pair looked like old friends. And Miku noticed this with a small smile. She felt silly for worrying so much about meeting the two older Vocaloids. Meiko was friendly and outgoing (maybe a little bit too much when she wasn't sober), and Kaito...

"K-Kaito-san...? I know we just met today and all, but, um..." Miku twirled her spoon around nervously. "If you say no, it's okay, but I was just wondering... w-would you mind if I called you oniisan?"

Without any hesitation, Kaito replied with a goofy grin, "Go ahead! You can call me whatever you want!" He paused, and then added, "Except Bakaito. I'm tired of that one."

Miku giggled for the first time in a while. "Of course not!"

Kaito was like a kind, older brother. Something about him felt compassionate and comfortable. Miku felt as though he'd be the kind of person she would someday be able to confess her problems to. She knew he'd listen with that pure, childish curiosity.

And somewhere in the back of her database, Miku thought very quietly to herself that Kaito was a little bit handsome.

Just a little. Maybe.

"So you're practically a part of our family now, Miku!" Kaito abruptly reached across the table and put one of his big hands on Miku's head. Miku was too preoccupied with being embarrassed that he was touching her to get mad about his messing up her hair. "I look forward to spending more time with you!"

Trying to cool down her hot cheeks, Miku looked up bashfully and met with Kaito's eyes again. She hadn't been alive very long, but she decided that they were the kindest eyes she had seen so far. "I — I look forward to it, too... oniisan!"


End file.
